


An Eager Mind

by petitedemise



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Consensual Mind Control, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Hypnotism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitedemise/pseuds/petitedemise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock reveals his hypnosis kink, John is at first wary about why a man who values his mind so much would find pleasure in giving it away. But once the couple starts to experiment with hypnosis, John realizes that it may be more exciting than he first anticipated. A lot more exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eager Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a hypnosis fic that wasn’t dark and wasn’t crack/silly, and also featured Sherlock as a sub. I will warn you that there is quite a bit of build-up and explanations before we get to the smut, but I was trying to make it as believable and in-character as I possibly could.
> 
> And while I have tried to make this as realistic as possible, I am fully aware that there are definitely some “Hollywood Hypnosis” elements to it -- but I hope you are able to enjoy it anyway. This is also unbeta'ed and unbrit-picked, so please forgive any errors.

After a moment of stunned, confused silence, John opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it once more. “Hypnosis? _Really?_ ” 

He instantly regretted his thoughtlessness when Sherlock shrunk back against the kitchen counter, crossing his arms defensively.

 And God that hurt like hell, seeing that he had caused Sherlock to feel like he was being mocked, like he was a freak.

 John instantly began to stumble out an apology, desperate to get that awful, humiliated look off his partner’s face.

 “Shit, Sherlock, I didn’t mean that -- that was awful of me, I’m sorry-”

 “No, don’t. I get it, John. I know my sexual fantasies don’t fall in the realm of ‘normal,’ I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable. I shouldn’t have brought it up, I’m sorry, please just … just forget I said anything.”

“Stop. You didn’t make me uncomfortable-” 

Sherlock scoffed. “Your reaction indicated otherwise.” 

“No! No, honestly, no. I was just … surprised.” 

“Why? Surely it comes as no surprise that someone as unusual as me would have unusual tastes-”

 “It’s not that, I promise. It’s just that you value your mind so dearly, I don’t understand why you would want to lose that, even for a second.”

 John internally breathed a sigh of relief as some of the tension began to leave Sherlock’s body, and he looked up to give John one of his “you’re-an-idiot” smiles that John simultaneously loved and hated.

“John, how many times have I told you? I am certainly grateful to have a mind that is not as mundane as the rest of the world’s -- no, don’t look at me like that -- but it’s exhausting. I just want to _not think_ for a bit, I want to let someone else do it for me.” 

And as shocking as it was to hear Sherlock Holmes say he didn’t want to think, it made sense. There wasn’t a moment when his mind wasn’t going a mile a minute. John could still nearly see that brilliant brain processing and categorizing everything it found, even when drowned in pleasure as they made love.

 “John?” Sherlock asked nervously, instantly snapping John from his thoughts.

 “I get it.”

 “What do you mean?”

 “I understand -- at least, I think I might. But I want to try it.”

 “No, really. I meant what I said earlier, we can just forget I said anything. It obviously doesn’t interest you in the least, there’s no need-”

 “Sherlock, I can promise you that if it makes you happy, I will almost certainly enjoy it. I’m serious, _I want to try it_.”

 Sherlock was silent for a moment, his eyes fixed on John as if he were trying to spot a hidden sign that would reveal his partner was only humoring him. Finally, he gave John a tentative smile, and an uncharacteristically quiet “okay.”

 John smiled back with his warm grin that Sherlock adored. He reached up, and brought his lover’s face down to his own in a sweet, gentle kiss that he hoped was comforting the man he had inadvertently hurt.

 After several minutes of this, Sherlock pulled back to look down into John’s eyes.

 “John, not that I’m not pleased you want to do this, but can we wait just a bit before we try it?”

 “Christ, yes, of course. I wouldn’t have the slightest idea where to begin. I’ll have to do research or something before we can…” He stopped mid-sentence as he saw Sherlock’s pupils blown wide and a light flush rise on his cheeks at his words. Oh, this could be far better than he originally thought. This could be _brilliant._  

* * *

Several days later, John walked up to Sherlock as the man sat deep in thought, composing a meticulous blog post on the distinguishing properties of something John didn’t even try to comprehend.

“Busy?”

“Depends. If you’re going to try and convince me to have a friendly chat over a pint with some of Scotland Yard’s ‘finest,’ I’ll have to decl-”

 John stole the rest of Sherlock’s sentence away from his lips with a smirking, tender kiss.

 “Not exactly what I had in mind -- I’ve done some research, so…”

“What research? Oh, _oh_.” Sherlock’s eyes grew wide as he shut his laptop and placed it on the table. “No, not busy at all.”

“Excellent.” John sat down in his chair opposite Sherlock’s, and moved it closer until there were only several inches between their knees. “You still want to do this?”

“Absolutely.”

A good start. “Alright, so, have you done this before?”

“No. None of the morons I’ve previous shared a bed with would do well meddling in my head.”

“I assume I’m not one of those morons?”

 “Of course not, John. I trust you with everything, I have no doubt that my mind is safe with you.”

 And God, if that wasn’t a heady thought.

 Clearing his throat, John continued. “Right, so from what I’ve read, you should remember everything that happens while you’re, er, ‘under,’ and you should be able to wake yourself at any time if you don’t like something.”

 “That won’t happen.”

 “You can’t possibly know that. And speaking of which, we need a safeword.”

 “John, you would never hurt me intentionally. Anything else, I can handle.”

 “Non-negotiable, love. Shall we use ‘red’ for stop, ‘yellow’ for slow down?”

 “If you insist.”

 “I do.”

 “Then yes, that will do.”

 “Alright, good. Shall we begin?”

 “Please. Where do you want to do this?”

 “Here is fine for now. Just start by relaxing back in your chair, and make yourself as comfortable as possible…”

* * *

As Sherlock relaxed in his chair, John leaned forward to meet his gaze.

“Now, you realize that in order for this to work, you have to at least _try_ and cooperate. I know it’s not natural for you to let someone else take control of anything, but-”

 “John, how many times do I have to repeat myself? _I trust you._ I promise I will cooperate.”

 “Alright. Start by closing your eyes.” As Sherlock immediately followed his instructions, John hesitated. He had no idea what he was doing, his only knowledge coming from websites that may or may not be legitimate. But Sherlock wanted this, so he was willing to try.

 John took a breath, and began to instruct Sherlock, hoping that his voice didn’t betray his nervousness. “I want you to focus on your toes, how they feel. As you focus on them, they start to become heavier, and heavier, until you couldn’t move them if you tried. Now feel your feet, and they too become heavier and heavier...”

 John continued this process throughout the rest of Sherlock’s body, certain that at any second the detective would pop open his eyes and laugh at his foolish, pitiful attempts at hypnosis. But by the time John had finished going through Sherlock’s entire body, the man was slumped in his chair, his head lolling to the side.

   “Now, even though your body is relaxed, I know your mind isn’t. I want you to picture all the thoughts in your head, moving so quickly around your brain. But as you begin to become aware of these thoughts, they are getting slower and slower. And they keep slowing down, until they come to a complete stop.” Even though John felt a tad ridiculous, he was gradually gaining confidence as he saw the obvious effect his words were having on his partner.

 “There is now a magnet above your head, and it is going to pull those thoughts up and out of your brain. Release the grip you have on them, you don’t need them anymore. Just let the magnet pull them away. Let your mind go blank, and feel the magnet grow stronger and stronger, emptying your mind of all the thoughts tucked away in there. You only need my words, my thoughts.”

After several more inductions John had found online, Sherlock was heavily slumped in his chair, looking more relaxed than John could ever remember seeing him, even when sleeping.

 “Visualize a ruler, marked 1 to 10. 1 is your conscious, alert, normal state, while 10 is a deep, deep trance in which your mind is completely empty of your own thoughts. Now, even in your relaxed state, you will find that you are easily able to answer my questions. Where are you on the ruler, Sherlock?”

 “Ten,” Sherlock replied after a moment. He sounded nothing like he usually did -- his voice was quiet, with a very slight slur to his words, not at all like his usual sharp tone and precise annunciation.

 “Perfect, you’ve been doing brilliantly, love. And how do you feel?”

 “Good, really … really good,” he replied in that same quiet voice.

 “Wonderful. And I’m going to help you feel even better. You will remember how empty and relaxed you are right now, and every time you hear me snap and say ‘sleep,’ you will return to this lovely, trance-like state. And once you are in this trance, every time I snap you will feel yourself sink ten times deeper into trance, because it feels so wonderful, and you just want to feel more and more relaxed and empty. You want that, you want that so much, don’t you?”

 “Yes.”

 “Very good. You’ve been doing such a wonderful job, so I am going to help you go deeper,” he snapped his fingers, “and deeper,” another snap, “and deeper,” snap.

 “Now, you are so deep in trance, the only thoughts in your head are my words. You are highly suggestible, you will do what I tell you, because it feels so good, so safe to give your mind to me. In a few moments, when I count to 5, I want you to open your eyes, but remain deep in trance. You will be able to move and speak if I want you to, but your mind is still mine.

 “1 … you are beginning to regain feeling of your body, starting with your toes …. 2 … and working its way up, up … 3 … until it reaches your head, and your eyelids begin to flutter slightly … 4 … until you are ready to open them again … 5 … now.”

 Sherlock’s eyes fluttered open and wandered around the room for a brief moment before they found John.

 It was the first time John had looked into those beautiful, pale eyes and _not_ felt as though his every secret was being found and analyzed. Instead, they were soft, harmless. The detective looked so endearingly vulnerable and helpless that John felt a surge of fierce protectiveness, and part of him felt as though he needed to wrap this precious man in his arms, hold him close, and protect him from the world.

 Of course, the other part of him noted that, this man was as gorgeous as always, and wanted to just ravish him.

 But John did not want to move too quickly, for there was the risk of Sherlock being stirred from his fragile trance. So despite his body’s desperate urging, he started off with a fairly tame suggestion.

 “Now, Sherlock, you are going to begin taking off your clothes. With each article of clothing you take off, you are going to find yourself becoming ten times more obedient, falling ten times deeper into this suggestible trance you are in, because it feels so good to just let your mind be blank, and allow me to make your decisions for you.”

 Alright, so perhaps not _totally_ innocent.

 As Sherlock began to slip off his pyjamas, John noticed something that hadn’t been clearly evident when Sherlock was sitting in his chair -- the man was hard as a rock. Good to know that he was enjoying it, at least. And there was no need to worry -- John planned to take care of that soon enough.

 A short while later, Sherlock was standing completely naked in the middle of their living room. He was swaying very slightly, not quite enough to put him in danger of toppling over, but enough to make John concerned enough to have him move into a safe position.

 “You can sit on the sofa now … very good. You’re doing beautifully, love.”

 John sat down beside him, and for a brief moment he simply admired the view -- sure, the man was always uniquely beautiful, but it was refreshing to see him look so content, so relaxed, with not a hint of tension from built-up boredom or dealing with the Yard’s stupidity. Then, John turned to face his partner.

 “Sleep,” John commanded as he snapped his fingers. As Sherlock’s eyes obediently snapped shut, John gently guided him down until he was lying on the sofa with his head nestled in John’s lap.

 “Good, very good … now I want you to go deeper,” snap, “and deeper,” snap, “and deeper,” snap. “You feel yourself drifting, floating. It’s so comfortable, it feels so good. You just let your mind be empty, and let me fill your mind.”

 “Now, when you wake up, you will find that your head is incredibly sensitive. When I stroke your hair, when I tug on it, when I scratch your scalp, it will feel so, incredibly good. It will feel so pleasurable that it arouses you. Each time I touch your head, it makes you harder and harder, and brings you closer and closer to climaxing. Once you have orgasmed, you will immediately sink back into trance, letting your mind become empty once more.”

 “In just a bit, I will count from one to three. When I reach three, you will wake up, and no longer feel as though you are in trance. You will be able to think as you normally do, you can move as you normally do, and you can talk as you normally do. But remember, as I stroke your hair, you will become more aroused. And the more aroused you get, the more your mind will empty, until your mind will be blissfully blank in the last few moments before you reach orgasm. 1 … 2 … 3, wake up.”

 As Sherlock’s eyes popped open, John recognized the sharp, intelligent gleam that showed the man was analyzing everything around him. However, despite the clear perceptiveness of his gaze, there was still none of the usual strain in his face.

 “How do you feel, love?” John asked, gently smiling down at his partner in his lap.

 “I feel amazing, John. It’s wonderful.”

 “And do you remember what I’m going to do to you now?”

 Sherlock looked up at John with a bemused, slightly condescending grin. “Of course, though I must say, it seems quite ambitious of you, especially for a first try…”

 “It helps to have a subject as ... eager as yourself.”

 “But really, a hands-free orgasm right away, John? I’m going to need a _little_ help…”

 “Well, from the looks of it you’re halfway there already. And I think I’ve had enough of your talking for now -- at least with your full mental capacity.”

 And as much as Sherlock was arguing that John was expecting the impossible from him, John could have sworn he saw the man shiver slightly as he began to lift a hand to Sherlock’s head, anticipating the touch.

 When John made contact and stroked the man’s hair, his reaction was nothing short of incredible. Sherlock let out an obscene, throaty moan that made John smirk with satisfaction.

 “Oh, this is going to be _easy_ , my love.”

 Keen to see what other reactions he could draw from his partner, John scratched his nails on Sherlock’s scalp -- not rough enough to hurt, but enough to be satisfying rather than ticklish.

 Sherlock whimpered in response, his face flushed and his pupils blown.

 “Feels good?” John asked innocently.

 “Mm … uh … yes, YES … so good … oh God … p-please, John … don’t stop, please …”

 John chuckled; “I wasn’t intending to.”

 As John continued to pet, scratch, and pull gently but firmly on Sherlock’s hair, the man began to squirm on the sofa, letting out breathy little moans that were quickly getting louder.

 John smugly observed Sherlock’s prick, which at this point was fully hard and steadily leaking pre-come. And his eyes had all but lost their clever gleam that they had only a few minutes ago -- due to both John’s suggestion and the man’s overwhelming arousal.

 “I know you said that you wouldn’t be able to orgasm without help, but you appear to be very close already … I think you can do it.”

 At this, Sherlock let out a noise that was pitifully close to a whine of distress.

 “Oh, don’t do that, love. You’ve been so good, this is the last thing you have to do, and you’re so close already,” John encouraged as he began to stroke his hair a bit more quickly and firmly. “I know you can do it, I know you feel so good already. Just let the feeling take you, give yourself over to it. Let go, and just let yourself feel even better…”

 It was so surreal --  Sherlock was all but vibrating arousal, and all from being touched on the head. John couldn’t believe this was really happening, but all he knew was that he was incredibly close to making it even better.

 And sure enough, after a few more moments of praise and head scratching, Sherlock arched his back and came with a moan, jerking as his cock spilling over his stomach, dripping onto the sofa.

 But just as John had told him to, his eyes slid shut as he sunk deep into trance, even as his body trembled through the aftershocks.

John watched this with amazement and a hint of pride -- having this much control over another person’s body and mind was a thrilling concept. However, he didn’t bask in his power for too long, instead turning his attention to the hypnotized, thoroughly sated individual in his lap.

 “You did so well, love. You are so very, very good. Now, when you wake up, your head will respond to touch normally, and will no longer cause you uncontrollable arousal. However, you will remember the ‘sleep’ command, as we will use it in the future. Remember, when I snap my fingers and say ‘sleep,’ you will fall into a deep, deep trance. We’re all done for now, so you will wake yourself up from this trance at a pace you are comfortable with.”

* * *

 

Sherlock blinked his way into awareness a few minutes later, and immediately reached towards John. He pulled and repositioned them until they were both lying on the sofa, with Sherlock on top of John.

 Sherlock then proceeded to lean down and plunder John’s mouth with his tongue. John hummed in pleasure, and reached down to pull Sherlock closer, snogging him just as thoroughly in return.

When they eventually pulled away, John looked into his partner’s eyes.

 “So?” John asked. “Did it meet your expectations?”

 Sherlock grinned. “Perfect, so perfect. It was perfect, you’re perfect-”

 John laughed, pulling Sherlock down against his chest, cutting off his words. “I think you’re talking nonsense now, my dear.”

 “No John, I’m not,” Sherlock mumbled against John’s jumper, before moving up his body to mouth at the side of his neck. “It was brilliant, more so than I ever could have hoped, and you are amazing and wonderful and I don’t know how I deserve you.”

 “Well, if nothing else, hypnosis apparently makes you sweet … I must keep that in mind. And on that note, do you want to try it again sometime?”

 “John. _Really_?”

 “Alright, alright, just making sure.”

 Suddenly, Sherlock jerked up, looking directly into John’s eyes.

 “John, I’m sorry, I completely forgot-”

 “What?” John asked, alarmed.

 “You haven’t gotten off yet.”

 John laughed in relief. “It honestly didn’t cross my mind until now, Sherlock.”

 Sherlock pressed a hand to John’s pants, feeling the hardness underneath the layers of fabric. “But now?”

 “Now, I’m noticing it.”

 “May I help?”

 “You don’t have to, Sherlock. You must be exhausted.”

 “I want to.”

 “Okay,” John agreed -- not as if it was too difficult of a decision.

 Now that John had given his permission, Sherlock all but ripped John’s pants off, immediately swallowing him down.

 “ _Jesus,_ Sherlock,” he groaned.

 Between the incredibly arousing events of the night and Sherlock’s clever technique, it only took a few short minutes before John was spilling down Sherlock’s throat.

 While John regained his breath, Sherlock nuzzled his face into his partner’s neck. The initial adrenaline from the sexual experimentation was quickly wearing off, and the drowsiness induced by the hypnosis was becoming more and more evident as Sherlock’s weight on John’s chest grew heavier with each passing second.

 “Come on, we need to get to bed.”

 “But I’m _comfortable._ ”

 “If you sleep on the sofa, you’ll regret in the morning.”

 “ … “

 “Well, _I’m_ going to our bed.”

 “Fine. I’m coming.” 

* * *

 

Several days later as John worked on the blog entry for their latest case, Sherlock approached him looking unusually tentative -- enough to make John look up from his work.

 “Are you busy?” Sherlock asked.

 “Not particularly.”

 A wicked smile crossed Sherlock’s face. “Because I’ve been doing some research on the possibilities available with hypnosis, and I have some ideas I’d like to try…”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that this is a lot of build-up, and not as much hypnosis porn as you may have been looking for. However, I’ve deliberately left this open for more exploration, and will almost certainly be posting follow-up sequels where there will be less technical bits, and a lot more smut. After all, there is so much variety to be explored with hypnosis, it wouldn’t have been right to leave it at this! And on that note, if you have something you’d really like to see in a sequel, please let me know in the comments below -- I’ll definitely take any ideas into consideration. :)


End file.
